The Dream Fighters
by Mina-the-Mongoose
Summary: All about Hari the cat and her friends on their many adventures! If you love lots of romantic twists and actionpacked adventure, I'm sure you'll just love this story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream Fighters - Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

The shiny, white volleyball went flying across the net and straight to the hard floor of the gymnasium. A tall pink cat smirked happily. She had scored a point for her team. Her P.E. teacher, Miller-Sensei came over and ruffled her 3 long, pink bangs. "Way to _go_, Hari. You're getting better everyday!" he smiled. "Heh, _thanks_!" She winked, closing a pink eyelid over top her bright purple eye. Her red tanktop and black shorts mushed together as she bent over to recieve the ball. She picked it up, and took three steps backwards, flinging her ponytail of long, pink hair away from her face. She took a gaint step in and swung at the ball. It bolted across the court, over the net, and right over to a two-tailed raccoon, named Juykx.

Juykx has bright sky blue fur, and a dark mask-like patch between and around his eyes. He has a long white furry nuzzle and two stick straight ears. He's a very smart 11 year old too! He even invented an 'earphone' to help enhance his hearing. He always wears it on his right ear, so he'll always be able to hear what's coming. He has long, shiny skyblue bangs, and bright yellow eyes. His black and blue runners skidded on the ground, and his black and blue long tanktop ruffled up as he tried to reach out for the ball.

"Don't worry, Juykx! _I've_ got it!" He heard a familiar sweet voice call out to him. It was Cream the Rabbit, a young 10 year old girl with a very kind heart. However, she wasn't very athletic. Cream dove for the ball, ruffling her red tanktop and skirt, but it bounced off her head instead. "_Ohhh_..." she moaned. Juykx went skidding towards her. "_Cream_! Ohmigosh are you alright?" He took her in his arms and held her tight. She squeezed him back and giggled, "Hehe, I'm fine!" They both smiled happily and got back to their postitions in the volleyball game. "_Your_ ball!" laughed Juykx, gripping the white ball in his blue hands. He swiftly rolled it underneath the net, and right to the feet of Hari the cat.

She grinned, and took it in her hands. "Go Hari!" she heard her friend, Hitono, cheer. She exchanged smiles with him then concentrated back on the ball. Hitono is like her best friend. He's a 15 year old light orange hedgehog, with the long bangs on the top of his head. He has dark blue eyes, and instead of having the normal three spikes on each side of his head, he only has 2, and no back spike as well. He was wearing a dark black tanktop and black shorts. His legs were very thin, and easily fit into his dark blue skater shoes. He smiled again at her, and she took aim to the volleyball, and pounded it with her wrist.

It went flying accoss the net, and a young butterfly girl bumped it back. Her name was Kari, Kari the butterfly, and she was like Hari's little sister. She looked up to her, and idolised her. She's 9 years old, and is very sweet and kind hearted. She wore a pink spaghetti-string top, and a light blue skirt. She had two red ballet shoes on, and wore two big red wristbands on each wrist. Her long pink hair was parted into two pig-tails, how she always wears it, exposing two long, black antennas from her head. Her skin was a deep shade of black, and she had two huge pink butterfly wings spreading out from her back.

The ball was sent flying, straight to Hitono. Hitono spiked it with his light orange hands, and sent it speeding above the net. It collided into a tall, 17 year old hedgehog named Chanta. She fell backwards, and landed on her short green tail, and hands. "_Eeyouch_!" she shreiked, pressing her eye-shadowed pink eyelids together, over top her deep skyblue eyes. Her four long lime green bangs fell into her face, and her spines drooped silently. She also only had two on each side, and no back spike. She rubbed her eyes gently, careful not to smudge her makeup. "_Oh no_, Chanta! Are you alright?" Hitono cried, dodging the net, and making his way straight to her feet. "I'm _so_ sorry!" He said, placing his hand out towards her, "Here, let me help you up!"

She glared up and him and swiped his hand away. "I can get up _myself_!" She snarled, getting to her feet, "I guess this is what I get for playing with a bunch of _little kids_." She brushed her white tanktop and pink skirt, and snorted angrily. Hari almost broke out laughing, but decided to contain her giggles. Her and Chanta have always been rivals, and they didn't exactly always get along. They both had totally differant personalities. Hari was a tomboy, and Chanta was the biggest girlie-girl you could ever meet. They were constantly bickering. Chanta tossed the ball at Hari.

"Heh _thanks_!" She said, sticking out her tongue at Chanta. "You little _brat_." Chanta snarled. The ball reached Hari's foot, and she rolled it onto her foot, tossing it up to her hand, which is when she rolled it down her arm, bumped it on her head, and had it land in her left hand. "_Heh_." she gleamed. She punted the ball as hard as she could, and sent it flying over to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He grinned and pounded it back. Hari leaped up towards the ball just as Miller-Sensei blew the whistle, disturbing her aim. So instead of making a beautiful volley back, she ended up on the ground, with the ball spinning on her head mockingly. "_Grawr_..." she moaned. "Time to get changed now, everyone! The day's almost up." He ordered.

Everyone piled into the changerooms and put their regular clothes on. Hari pulled her red tanktop over her head and put on her long-sleeved fishnet shirt, as well as her plain boatnecked black shirt overtop that. Then she pulled on her long black baggy pants, and added her soft pink belt. She slipped her pink feet into her two black sandals, as her long pink and white furry tail swayed happily. She placed her black pearl necklass overtop her head and around her neck. It was her favourite, simply because it was given to her by her mother. She yanked her black scrunchie out of her hair, revealing her long pink, stick straight locks.

"Hurry up, _slowpoke_." Hari teased, standing in front of Chanta impatiently. "Aw, _shutup_ would ya?" Chanta moaned. "_Bite me._" Hari stuck out her tounge at Chanta. Chanta chomped her teeth together viciously, Hari rolled her eyes. Chanta replaced her white tanktop with a pink strapless bra, and a short black skirt. She also wore a fishnet over her stomach, and big, pink and black high-heeled boots. She had a black wristband on each wrist and a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She gently applied more pink eyeshadow to her eyelids, while Hari continued to roll her eyes at her totally girlish ways.

"Hey Hari!" chirped a happy voice. Hari spun around, it was Kari. "Heya, Kari!" She exclaimed, swooping her up into a huge hug. "What's shakin' pal?" "Not much, Hari-chan!" Kari giggled. Kari always wore the same outfit for P.E. as she did for plain old school. She didn't care, because she was still just a little kid. "Come _ON_, Chanta!" Hari sighed, annoyed. "Yeah, hurry _UP_!" agreed Kari. Hari turned to her, and pressed her head against her sweetly. "Ahahaa, your a little brat too, I see, Kari-chan, aren't ya?" Kari giggled happily. "You _betch'a_!" "..._Great_." Moaned Chanta.

**Meanwhile in the boys changeroom...**

Hitono yanked his black hoodie over his head, and let it bag up at his arms. He pulled his long black pants over his skinny, long legs, and let them ruffle up at his black skateshoes. He sighed and fixed his three messy bangs. "Ready to go, Juykx?" He asked, turning to his younger friend.

"Hang on, Hitono." Juykx replied, frantically searching for his huge black sweatshirt. He found it under a big pile of clothes, and placed it over his head. "Uh, okay! Ready!" he studdered, pulling his black knee-high socks up higher, and ruffling his tail to look just right. He laughed, "Sorry I took so _long_!" "That's okay, Juykx-kun!" Hitono smiled, "Now lets go."

Everyone met out in center court, and waited for the bell to go, to allow them to leave the school grounds. "Wow, that was a long day!" cried Kari. "Yeah, you must be_ pooped_!" Hari said, rustling Kari's short pink bangs teasingly. "_H-heeeey_!" she moaned, tackling Hari. They both fell to the ground, dying of laughter. "Need some help, you guys?" Hitono laughed. "Naw, we're good." Hari snorted, getting to her feet. "You guys are _**so**_ gross." Chanta whined, "Think of all the dirt you have in your fur now! Dis-gust-**ING**!" Hari looked at her pathetically and spit at her. It landed right on the top of her head. "Ohmigosh, **_EW_**!" Chanta shrieked, "Hariiii! I'm gonna_ kill_ you!" She pranced around, rubbing her head with her backpack. Meanwhile, Juykx, Hitono, Hari and Kari were all on the ground rolling with laughter.

"_Ew_, Hari, you little _brat_!" Chanta said, stepping forward to attack. That's when a techno version of Fall Out Boy's 'Dance, dance' started playing in the background. "Huh? _Oh_..." Chanta said, reaching into her purse and pulling out her cellphone. "Your off the hook _this_ time, brat." She flipped her phone cover up, and the song stopped playing. "Hello?" she asked. Hari and Kari giggled uncontrollably and Hitono and Juykx were still rolling on the ground with laughter. "**What?**" Chanta cried, poking her finger in her other ear so she could hear better. "For _real_? _Now_...? Ohmy-" There was a long pause, and Hari and the others stopped and looked at her, concerned. "...We'll get _right_ on it." She said finally, flipping the cover down on her cell phone.

"Okay guys, we're _needed_." She turned to Hari and the others, "Let's get a move on." "What happened _this_ time?" Hari asked. "It's Eggkid again. He's captured Miles Prower, and is threatening to kill him if we don't hear him out ASAP." Chanta explained. "Your _kidding_." Hitono said, annoyed. "I wish she were." agreed Juykx, "Where is he?" "The Parliment buildings." Chanta answered. "What are we _waiting_ for?" Hari cried, getting to her feet. "Let's get going!" Kari said, running out the door just as the bell rang to end the school day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dream Fighters - Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Everyone went rushing into the parliment front doors without even thinking. Even Juykx, who seems to always think before he moves. Kari leading the way, the made their way stair-by-stair to the top of the parliment office building, and stopped at the top. Kari gripped the railing of the stairs to catch her breath. "Hold up, everyone." Juykx informed, looking down at his tracking device, "It appears to me, that Eggkid is down the hall... and to the left. The door at the very end of the left hallway!" Hari's ears perked up, "What're we _waiting_ for? Lets get this show on the road." She clenched her hand dramatically, and bolted off, leading the others down the hall and to the left. There was a large, wooden door at the very end of the hall. "That _must_ be it!" Hitono cried. "You think?" Chanta added, sarcastically. They all stopped outside the door, and Juykx pressed his ear up against it's wooden frame. "_I... I don't hear anything._" He whispered, after a moment of silence. "_Hmm_," Hitono pondered, "Let's open it up." "**NO**!" Kari shrieked, "He could have set traps to attack us!" "Kari's right," Hari agreed, "He could have."

Eggkid is a 30-year-old genius. He's a very, very small adult, however. Averaging at a height of 3 feet and 1 inch. He has a very large head, and always wears a white scientific long coat. He's Eggman's son, and is just as cruel as him. If not crueler. He's always setting out to destroy Hari and her friends, and won't stop until the job's done. He despises their 'cheerful' ways.

"Well we can't just _stand_ here, for goodness sakes!" Chanta whined. "She's _right_," Hitono said, slowly reaching for the handle. "Hitono, **_no_**!" Hari said, rushing to his side. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. He winked up at her and laughed. "It's _okay_, Hari. If anyone gets hurt, it'll be me. And I can take it." "_No_..." Hari pleaded. Hitono had no choice. He brushed her hand off his shoulder and pushed her just enough to get her to safety. "Hi-Hitono!" she cried, toppling backwards. "Don't you worry a _**thing**_ about me!" He ordered, placing his hand back on the knob and turning it frantically. He braced himself and pushed forwards. Before he knew it, he was flat against the door. "Smooth move, dummy." Chanta mocked. "_Oh_..." Juykx examined the door, "I guess it's_ locked_!" Hitono peeled himself from the wood and rubbed his head. "You think, _Sherlock_?" Juykx whimpered quietly. Hitono continued rubbing his head, and backed up a few paces. "Heads up, people!" he yelled, blasting forward at full speed and ramming into the door as hard as he could. The hinges cringed and popped off, and the door went flying to the ground.

Hitono peered into the giant room. It was huge, with lots and lots of doors. In the middle was a long desk and a huge red chair. There was also a window in the middle of the wall, but the blinds were closed shut. "Uh, I guess it's safe to come in..." He said, signaling for his friends to follow. He stepped quietly into the room, followed carefully by Chanta, then Kari, Juykx and Hari at the end. Hari examined the walls and found a lightswitch. She flicked it on, and her friends stopped dead in their tracks and the sudden burst of light. They all spun around worriedly. "Hari! That was _MEAN_!" Kari whined. "What? So now turning on a light is mean...?" Hari said sarcastically. "Well it _scared_ me..." Kari cried, tears in her eyes. Hari swooped her up into her arms and gave her a huge hug. "Don't _worry_, Kari-chan!" She smiled, "We'll protect ya from that ugly Eggkid!" She winked, and Kari giggled. Hari gentley put her down and started looking around the room with the others.

"I wonder where Eggkid is..." Juykx whispered. "And _Miles_!" Kari cried, joining them. "We'd better get started on these _doors_..." Hari said, reaching out for the closest door. "Hari, _NO_!" Chanta said, whipping her hand away from the doorknob. "...Not _this_ again," Hari sighed, "It took us forever just to open the front door! Don't tell me we have to go through this _again_." Chanta looked at her pathetically. "Oh, so you **WANT** to die. Well hey, that's fine with me." "What's that suppost to me, you-" Hari gasped, "_Where's Kari_?" "Huh?" They all said, simultaniously. They all spun around. "Kari? Kari!" Juykx cried, "Oh no! Where_ is_ she?" "Kari-chan!" Hari shrieked. "Over _here_!" she heard a small answer, "I think I found a neat spot!"

"Kari!" Hari's shoulders immeadiatly lifted. "Phewf! I thought we_ lost_ ya!" They all ran towards her voice, coming from behind one of the doors. Hari yanked it open, to find pure blackness. She poked her head in. "Kari-chan? _Where are you_?" "Over here! Come _inside_..." She heard the voice. Hari hesitated, and before she knew it, something had grabbed her left foot, and was pulling her in roughly. "Oh my gawd!" She shrieked, grabbing onto Hitono's jacket. "Gahk! H-Hari, y-your _choking_ me!" he cried, grabbing onto her arm, and trying to yank her back, but it was no use. The two teens went tumbling into the darkness. Their cries slowly faded into an echo in their ears.

"..._Th_..._Wha_..." Chanta was awestruck. "We _have_ to save them!" She said to Juykx. She started for the door, but as soon as she got near, it blew shut. She yanked on the handle and slammed herself into the solid wood. Nothing worked. "**Hitono**! Oh my gawd, Hitono!" She shrieked, falling to the ground, head in her hands. Juykx gazed down at her. "Poor guys. I hope they're okay..." he said softly. "**What?**" She yelled, glaring up at him, "That's _**ALL**_ you can say when **MY** guy and that _ugly_ cat are stuck in some unknown place? '_I hope they're okay_'? That's _it_? You never really cared about any of them, did you?" She bawled her eyes out into her hands again. "_Wha, I mean, well, no... Wha..._" Juykx took a step back. It kinda sucks when your older crush thinks you're selfish. "**No**, Chanta! You've got me _all_ wrong!" He said, getting on his knees, and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I _love_ them. But... They're both very strong. They can handle it." He smiled. She looked up and glared at him some more. "_Whatever_." She said, turning away from him. Juykx's felt his ears droop sadly.

"**Hitono**! **Hitono**!" Hari shrieked, clinging to his jacket frantically. "I'm right here, Hari! I'm_ here_!" He said almost calmly. He was still holding on to her arm. "Where are we? Are we still falling?" Hari looked around her worriedly. Nothing but darkness. "I don't know!" Hitono cried, examining the surroundings. Suddenly, a bright light shone from all angles at them. "_Oh_..." Hari said, realising that they must have stopped falling. She looked down. She had fallen on a hard brick floor, and Hitono was right beside her. Another light turned on. This time it was aimed a few hundred feet infront of them. Hitono felt his jaw drop. Hari's eyes widened. There was a giant snake robot hissing angrilly on the other side of the room. Now, all the lights turned on. The room was made of two things; Four walls, and bricks. At the very end of the room was a path, blocked by thick metal security bars, and above them was nothing but blackness. The two looked over at eachother. The snake bolted forward.

Juykx placed a stethascope to the wood of the fourth door from the right and listened carefully. Chanta waited impatiently beside him. He continued to listen closely. She continued to wait impatiently. He continued listening. "Would you hurry **UP**?" She whined, rolling her eyes. "_Shh_!" He ordered, "_This way_!" He opened the door, which lead to a long, dark hall. The two began racing down into the darkness, Juykx in the lead. Suddenly, and bright light shone on the two, and they heard the door that they came from slap shut behind them. They spun around, to find a giant metal spider awaiting them. Chanta screamed, and Juykx grabbed her arm. The two ran down the what seemed like, never ending hallway, with the metal monster hot on their tails.

Kari screamed. Then screamed some more. She was all alone, in a small dark room. The last thing she remembered was being dragged by the foot up into the ceiling. But by what? And _why_? Where was she? Where were the others? She whimpered, and let a tear trickle down her small muzzle. "_H-Hari_..." she whispered, "_Please_..._help me_..."


End file.
